


summon

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [22]
Category: Marvel 616, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crossover, F/F, Familiars, Femslash, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Magic, Rituals, Witchcraft, looooooooosely based on an element of CAOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Footsteps on brittle leaves echoed through the woods. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of half-barren branches. An owl called out in the distance, as if asking her who she thought she was, venturing this far into the wild so late at night.Especially on All Hallow’s Eve.Kara ignored the flutter of fear and anticipation in her chest, and clutched the grimoire tighter. She knew exactly what she was doing. Whether it was a smart idea remained to be seen, but Kara had faith in herself. Even if her fingers were trembling, and her pulse was racing madly - no, this was what she wanted.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Felicia Hardy, Kara Danvers/Felicia Hardy
Series: treats [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	summon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> I don't watch Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, but I heard about how she gets Salem on that show and really liked that aspect, and that definitely influenced this fic a lot. Also I hope the depiction of magic/witchcraft is okay - all my knowledge is based on movies and tv shows.

* * *

Footsteps on brittle leaves echoed through the woods. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of half-barren branches. An owl called out in the distance, as if asking her who she thought she was, venturing this far into the wild so late at night.

Especially on All Hallow’s Eve.

Kara ignored the flutter of fear and anticipation in her chest, and clutched the grimoire tighter. She knew exactly what she was doing. Whether it was a smart idea remained to be seen, but Kara had faith in herself. Even if her fingers were trembling, and her pulse was racing madly - no, this was what she wanted.

Screw that stupid owl. And her stupid nerves.

In the distance a break in the trees let in more of the full moon’s silvery glow. An almost perfectly circle clearing waited for her. Kara came to a halt just before crossing the threshold between forest and meadow. An eerie silence welcomed her, broken only by the gentle rustle of the remaining autumn foliage in a weak breeze.

If she took one more step, there was no going back. Kara knew that the moment she stepped into the clearing, she would have to see this through, as surely as if she’d made a blood pact.

The owl asked once again.  _ Who? _

Kara walked to the center of the meadow. 

A sense of calm certainty fell over her, like a blanket covering her nerves. Steady hands gathered the materials needed, arranged the candles, and struck the match. Once each wick was lit, she gently blew out the match and watched briefly as smoke coiled and danced upwards. She waited until the orange glow in the tiny bit of wood faded out before setting it down and reaching for her grimoire.

This was it. Time to call out for a familiar.

The pages crinkled like leaves underfoot as she turned them until she found the proper incantation. The words that she had practiced and memorized almost seemed to glow in the dancing flickers of candlelight. Kara opened her mouth and let them pour out, as if they had a will of their own and were controlling her instead of her making the choice to speak them.

That familiar feeling of power and connection - to the wildly dancing flames, to the cool, moist ground, to the fading trees and the hooting owl - flowed through her as she spoke. And then, like a lit match snuffed out, she finished the incantation and everything seeped out. Kara gasped, softly, and closed her eyes. 

She felt like that match, blackened with glowing embers pulsing out into ash, the call leaving her like smoke trailing upwards.

All around her silence creeped in. Like a fog that swallowed up the light, it spread out and muted the rustle of leaves, the whisper of the wind, any questioning owls left - everything except the beating of Kara’s own heart pounding in her ears. The silence was suffocating and heavy. It thickened in the air until one by one her candles went out without so much as a crackle. Even the glow of the moon seemed to be dimmed by it, the silence followed by darkness like a lover never trailing too far behind.

Kara swallowed thickly and waited as fear tingled through her body like pins and needles.

What if she summoned something evil? Something wrong? What if this was all in her imagination, and nothing even happened?

And then in the distance, between the trees - two green-gold eyes shining bright in the dark. They moved closer, slowly, barely a foot above the ground. They seemed to be floating in the blackness of the woods - until they crept into the clearing, and Kara realized they belonged to a sleek, black cat.

She almost laughed. All this work and she got the cliche? But she kept her disbelief to herself for fear of offending the creature as it gracefully approached her. It blinked those beautiful and intelligent eyes once, looking her over. A soft purr vibrated from its body, and it circled around, rubbing against Kara’s leg where she knelt.

It slinked behind her and didn’t circle around.

Kara started to move, to turn, until a pair of arms slid around her, and a mouth pressed to her ear. 

“Good evening, little witch. You called?”

“Y-yes.”

A soft, almost sultry laugh vibrated through the body pressed to her from behind - much like a purr - and then the woman moved around to sit across from her. Her eyes were that same green-gold, disarming and wicked. She was dressed in all black, but her hair was the color of the full moon hanging high overhead. “It’s been a long time since someone summoned me. Most witches like familiars who are tame. Easier to deal with. I’m a handful, little witch. You sure you want me?”

Kara tried not to blush at the suggestive tone in her voice when she asked that, but felt heat blooming in her all the same. Her vision cast downward as her face warmed, but she swallowed and took a breath and grabbed her resolve that had brought her out there, on All Hallow’s Eve, and gave her the courage to summon this wild familiar. She made herself meet the woman’s gaze when she answered, “Yes.”

The smile that curved wide on her familiar’s face was positively devious. “Excellent. Then consider me yours, Kara Danvers. I’m Felicia.”

* * *


End file.
